Blazblue the time rider
by edgezoidslayer
Summary: a man appeared in kagutsushi with murderus intentions agains Ragna and Nu but what is behind this strange man


**BLAZBLUE: THE TIME RIDER**

**Chapter 1: The rider arrives**

It is a rainy night in a common road, when suddenly a portal appeared and then a man in a motorbike

crossed it, the man has white and black short hair, one of his eyes was empty, the other was orange, he

was wearing a black scarf, black pants, a navy blue jacket full of holes, black shoes, a crimson shirt,

black gloves, and in his back he have something that seems to be a crimson sword

"I must find them, I don't like it but this is the only way ", the Man thought to himself when suddenly

"Hey you asshole, give us everything you have, or this is going to get ugly "a group of bandits in a van said, they were pointing the man with guns

"What a waste of time ", the man drag his sword but it was more than a common sword it can also turn into a shotgun

One of the bandits said: "I told you asshole", they started to shoot but the man used his sword to stop the bullets and then he counter using the shotgun on the wheels of the van, pulling it out of the road

The man said to himself: "nothing will stop me to complete my task, I finally arrive, this is Kagutsushi"

The man entered into the city.

While now it is day and in other part of the city Ragna, Nu, Noel are walking the streets of the city

Noel said: "thanks Ragna for go with us to buy some stuff", "don't worry sweetheart", answered Ragna,

"Sis is right, you are always very kind with us ", "thanks Nu", Said Ragna

Suddenly a man appear in front of them, it was the man of the shotgun sword, "Ragna the bloodedge?", the man asked

"Yes that's me", Ragna said a little worried

"I came here to kill you, nothing personal ", said the man

Ragna answered: "Ha, you kill me? just try "

Noel said "be careful Ragna this guy looks really strong" Ragna answered: "its nothing I will take care of him quickly"

Ragna charged at the man but he blocked the attack and pushed Ragna with a tremendous strength

"Not bad for a wimp, now take this, HELL'S FANG! ", said Ragna, and charged at the man with the hells fang

"Don't underestimate me", the man started to throw energy waves with his sword at Ragna finally intercepting him

"Who are you", asked Ragna

"My name is Ryuya Sokichi that's all Im going to say "

"Well Ryuya you will fall!, INFERNO DIVIDER!" Ragna manage to get close to Ryuya and uses his inferno divider sending Ryuya to the skies

"That's all you got? GARURU SLASH! ", Ryuya counters with a powerful descendant slash throwing Ragna to the ground

"Ragna!", Nu screamed, and charges at Ryuya with a kick, but Ryuya jumps and uses his shotgun

Knocking Nu near to Ragna

"Good, because I also came to kill you too", said Ryuya always in a serious tone and with a cold expression in his face

"Stop", Noel screamed while shooting at Ryuya, but he reflected one of the shots easily with his sword hitting Noel and knocking her

"Wait why you want to kill us" Nu screamed

Ryuya answered with a sad voice "You two formed the black beast and I need to prevent its return its nothing personal, I promise it will be quick and without pain"

Ragna asked "what do you mean with that. how is that we formed the black beast"

Ryuya answered: "Its hard to explain and I have no time, as I said you will not feel any pain" Ryuya prepared his shotgun and pointed at Nu and Ragna, while a tear fell of Ryuya's face

"C'mon do it quickly, I don't have all the day, just kill them", somebody said, when Ryuya turn around he saw who was talking, Hazama

"YOU!", says Ryuya in an extremely angry tone

"What's wrong kill them quickly or better make it slow, hahaha it will be a pleasure", said Hazama

"First I will kill you prepare yourself" transform his shotgun into a sword again

"Well if that is what you want, I will kick your ass" Hazama draws his knifes and tries to stab Ryuya, he manage to hit Ryuya were his heart is with the knife but he is unable to penetrate Ryuya's chest, something hard stopped the impact, something like a rock

"Wha…what?", Hazama says impressed and a little angry

"Now is my turn, you bitch", Ryuya's hand turned into a blue long claw charged with a purple energy, and then Ryuya slashed Hazama in the chest, after that Ryuya proceeded to attack Hazama with his sword sending him like a rocket to a wall

"Not bad, you freak, but is time to die", Hazama jumps and attacks with a charged kick, Ryuya easily blocked the attack with his sword, but Hazama jumped on his sword and throw some knifes to Ryuya, but suddenly Ryuya disappeared

"Where the hell did you go, you basta…..aaaaaaghhh", suddenly Hazama is intercepted by a fast energy projectile what hit him and started to drill Hazama's chest, when the shine stopped, Ryuya appeared in front of Hazama and performed a rising slash sending Hazama to the skies

"Wow, I never saw somebody kick Terumi's ass so easily", said Nu

Noel replicated "Even if he tried to kill us I must admit his abilities are amazing"

While Hazama was flying up in the skies Ryuya drag a red chain with the form of a snake, it was the ouroboros, he grabbed Hazama made him crash to the floor

"How did you get that?" Hazama asked scared

"I already kill you multiple times in another timelines now is time to finish you", but when he was about to give the final blow something stabbed Ryuya in the back, it was Ignis controlled by Relius clover

"Sorry but I can't let you do that we still need Hazama", said Relius

"Good bye loser" said Hazama" they teleported away

"Damn…..it I almost got him", with a great wound in his back said Ryuya goes to his motorbike and goes away

"That guy was weird", said Noel

"When he was about to kill us he even cried",

"And what did he mean with Timelines?", said Ragna

While in Orient town Ryuya was barely awaken

"After all this, killing Nu and Ragna only gets harder and harder, why, I already did it three times, why is this so hard? ", Ryuya thought this before fainting

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
